The present disclosure relates to a cartridge in which a liquid-holding container that is configured to contain a liquid is disposed inside a case.
A cartridge is known in which a liquid-holding container is contained in a case. For example, the known ink cartridge is provided with an ink bag that can contain an ink that is a liquid and with a case that contains the ink bag. The ink bag has a vent plug that draws out the ink that is contained in the ink bag. The vent plug has an engaging projection that projects in one direction from the vent plug. The case has an engagement hole. The ink bag is anchored in place in the case by fitting the engaging projection of the vent plug into the engagement hole in the case.